Dragon King, Master of Fairy Tail
by NJKaG3
Summary: Natsu is sent on a mission before the S-Class trials and gets hurt so he cannot attend, this prompts a series of events that leads to him becoming Guild Master. Natsu/Mira


**I do not own Fairy Tail**

**This will be a Natsu/Mira story **

**Natsu gets an S class mission only he can do before Tenrou a Massive Demon Fire Dragon from the book of Zeref is terrorizing Bosco an allied nation they have no dragon slayers there let alone those of the Fire variety so he sets out alone. When he returns he hears of Tenrou's demise and he begins to take on S-class missions left and right to keep the guild afloat and to train as he takes up the title as Guild Master. The only other person that stayed behind was Mira to take care of Natsu who returned from his mission battered and broken but victorious.**

**———————————————————————**

**Chapter 1: Hunting a dragon **

A short elderly man wearing clothes reminiscent of a jester was sitting on the Bar in the middle of the fairy tail guild hall reading a letter for a new job request, when finished he thought for a moment then spoke "NATSU!!!! My office now!"

"I didn't do it Gramps!" The Pink haired dragon slayer shouted across the hall making everyone sweatdrop.

"You didn't do anything wrong my boy but I need you to come to my office to chat" the old man motioned for the younger to follow as they went up the stairs and into his office.

"Okay now Natsu you know the S-class trials are in three weeks this quest from the council well it'll most likely take up that time so I'll have to give you an individual trial when you return. That is if you want to take it" Makarov spoke with a grave tone that made Natsu nervous, you see everyone may have thought him an idiot but he wasn't that dumb even he could hear the worry in his masters voice.

"Um Gramps why do you sound worried? And why wouldn't I take a job?" Natsu hesitantly asked.

"I'm worried because I know you'll take this job, and it's something only you can do and I know you'll take it even though it's an S class quest. There is a dragon attacking a port town called Dawnstar and it's been picking off any traders that leave the village and occasionally going after ships 3 wizards have tried and 2 wizard saints but all of them have been killed. Now normally I'd send Gajeel with you but it's a Fire Dragon so you should have the advantage even though it's flames if reports are to be believed are blue and black. You're the only one that has a chance against this thing in reality this is closer to an SS class quest and while you're strong I'm not sure you're up for it but if no one goes there the entire town could be destroyed, if you accept this you'll go now do not take anyone else with you not even Happy they can't handle this the reward as it stands is 150,000,000 Jewell so do you want to take it?" The Master hesitantly asked.

"Of course I'm taking it gramps for one he might know what happened to Igneel and for two a lot of people will die if I don't at least try you should know me well enough by now to know what my answer is Master" Natsu spoke with conviction.

Seeing the fire in his surrogate Grandson's eyes made Makarov proud but terrified "Then here you go my boy take it and make us proud, you can use the rear exit from the back stairs the treck will take about a week on foot so I'd hurry before there is anymore unneeded destruction" Natsu nodded before taking the flier and rushing down the back stairs as not to be seen by anyone 'Good luck my boy please come back to us' Makarov thought as one of his favorite children ran out the back door possibly to never been seen again.

**1 week later Dawnstar **

Natsu came upon the port town and was overcome with dread upon hearing a loud roar in the distance as he watched smoke billowing over the horizon "I better hurry"

Upon reaching the town he saw it a towering monstrosity with horns coming out of either side of its head and easily standing twice the size of igneel with jet black scales and streaks of blue in his underbelly. "Aye you overgrown lizard why don't you pick on someone that can actually fight back **Fire Dragon: Roar!!!**"

The blazing stream of fire soared over the town and smacked the dragon upside the head causing him to stop destroying buildings and attacking everyone to look at this new challenger **"HAHAHAHAHA They sent a dragon slayer did they? Tell me Human what is you name, so I know who I'm going to be killing and using as my midday snack!"**

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel Fire Dragon king and Fire Dragon slayer of Fairy Tail and I'm not the one who will be dying today you bastard!" Natsu shouted now standing on the top of the village church.

**"Tell me boy did you father ever tell you of Zercon? The Demon Dragon of Zeref 3rd strongest of the book of END? Because you're looking at him and no puny dragon slayer is going to even scratch a demon!" **When his rant was finished he blue a stream of hot fire at the dragon slayer who dodged before retaliating **Dragon slayer secret art: Crimson lotus exploding flame blade! **Natsu's attack hit the beast dead on but barely scratched him making the dragon slayer angry **Fire Dragon: Iron fist **again only slight damage **Fire Dragon: Talon, Fire Dragon: Crushing elbow, Fire Dragon: Grip strike **seeing none of these work he went for his ultimate attack on of them no one at the guild had seen yet he'd have to thank Laxus for this later as if he didn't eat his lightning while defending the guild against him at the festival he'd never be able to do this "The flames of my right hand, The Lightning of my left put them together and what do you get? **Fire-Lightning dragon combo art: Brillant Shocking Inferno!" **A massive ball of crimson flame with lightning racing around it easily the size of the beast's head flew at it striking it and knocking it over.

Natsu was on his knees and almost out of magic panting and running out of ideas he knew that barely scratched him, what to do about it though 'Ahha I hope this works or I'll probably die, Get up Lizard breath I know that didn't hurt you as much as you let on!"

The Demonic dragon stood again glaring at the dragon slayer **"How dare you mock me one of the strongest of lord Zeref's creations I'll end you" **

Natsu was counting on this he just needed another push so he powered up with whatever magic he had left **Fire Dragon: Iron Fist! **He was now flying towards the Dragon at high speeds and got swatted out of the air crashing into the ruins of a building that was once an orphanage he saw it, kids crushed under the weight of the rubble burned beyond recognition looked to have been almost a day old when something inside him snapped "YOU LIKE TO KILL KIDS DO YOU, HUH YOU DEMONIC BASTARD WELL ILL SHOW YOU WHAT I THINK OF THAT!!" **Dragon force **Natsu's body became covered in scales his eyes turned to slits and his magic surged the rubble began to float and his hair started to sway like it was blowing in the wind **Fire Dragon: Wing attack! **

**Fire Dragon: Roasting bath **

**Fire Dragon: Piercing Talon **

**Fire Dragon: Piercing claw **

**FIRE DRAGON: ROAR!!!!!!!!!**

After that dragon force subsided as Natsu stared at the crater hoping that finally put an end to it as he had no magic left.

**"HAHAHAHAHA LIKE I SAID YOU BRAT NO PUNY DRAGON SLAYER IS GOING TO BEAT ME!!" **The dragon swiped his tail at Natsu throwing him through several buildings and impaling his arm on a metal rod his left arm was almost entirely detached. **"When I'm done with you Human I'll find the rest of these pathetic weaklings residing here and I'll kill them then I'll hunt down you sorry excuse of a guild that produced such a pathetic Mage and kill them all!!!" Devil Art: Flames of Hades!**

And like that the massive dragon flapped his wings sending a massive swath of flame directly at Natsu who was near death and now seething with rage. The flame was about to burn him alive and all he could think was 'Sorry guys looks like I really am a failure after all'

As the flames almost hit he heard a voice "**Do it son don't lose hope you can beat him I'll lend you my power but first you need to show him who you are. YOURE MY SON AND THE PRINCE OF ALL FIRE DRAGONS, YOURE THE SALAMANDER OF FAIRY TAIL AND YOU DONT GIVE UP NOW SON DO IT!" **

Natsu's eyes snapped open again and he ripped of the dying arm before burning the wound shut, "Let's do this" he began to eat the flames and slowly but surely an odd tribal looking tattoo appeared on his remaining arm while up on his shoulder appeared a special Fire dragon tattoo of a dragon with four wings signifying he was now king. He kept eating and eating more flames until finally he was fill his hair now had streaks of black and his eyes were once again in slits "Alright you ugly bastard thanks for the grub now I really got a fire in my belly, **Demond Dragon King mode!" **Natsu began to have his arm covered in black and red scales his finger turned to that of a claw and his legs did the same minus the claws **Demon Dragon king: Cataclysm Fist! **

**Wing immolation!**

**Searing Elbow **

**Roar!!!!! **

Just like that it was finally over all that remained of the beast was a smoking corpse, 'Igneel are you proud of me?' Was his last thought as he collapsed on the ground from blood loss due to cuts he didn't even notice before in the heat of battle **"Always my son" **was heard deep within his mind as he laid there passed out.

**1 week later **

Natsu awoke starting at an odd room he didn't recognize but could easily tell was an infirmary of some kind due to its extremely white walls and annoying beeping sounds. "Ugh did anyone get the number of the train that hit me?"

A short relatively plump nurse with blonde hair rushed over to him "Mr. Dragneel you're awake! We are so happy you're okay! We thought you wouldn't make it, let me call a doctor to come and go over your injuries and what you need to do to recouperate"

"Okay miss but can I ask what your name is and where I am?" Natsu asked still confused.

"Sure my name is Christine and you're in a council outpost not far from Dawnstar they brought you here near death and it was touch and go for a while but I'll let the doctor explain it as he can do a better job" She smiled and ran out the door to grab the doctor who eventually came back he was a tall man with glasses quite slim and bluish black hair "Hello Mr. Dragneel I'm doctor Yoshida I was going to explain your injuries and how we helped treat them and then go over what you'd need for further care until you're better. First your left arm was gone and there was no saving it so we used a magically conducive and fireproof metal to creat a prosthetic arm it'll work like your original it even has its own magical pathways and we branded a Fairy Tail symbol on it in red like you used to have, you can use your magic with it like you used to no problem but it will take getting used to as you'll need magic to make it move so it'll be exhausting for quite a while but eventually you'll be able to move it like you would've your regular arm like second nature. (I picture it Like the winter soldier's arm only difference is Natsu's is Golden with red Fairy Tail symbol on it)Beyond that absorbing the foreign flames poisoned your very magic and if it wasn't for what you did eating Ethernano months back you'd be dead but as it stands that made your magic more adaptable to other forms and so if you just take these anti rejection meds for a few months your magic will stabilize, beyond that your use of more magic than your body is used to cracked open your magical container and we were sure you'd never be able to use magic again beyond to operate your arm, that is until a strange woman showed up with two lacrima One was a Fire god slayer one and another a lightning god slayer we implanted them in order to give you body another source of magic to rely on while your container healed and it worked again take the green pills to prevent rejection of the lacrima. Lastly she did something else to unlock something called a second origin which increased your magic container by 3 times and allowed for the healing to accelerate a bit so you should be fine on that front in a few week. To sum it up take the two pills to fight rejection for the next few months and don't use to much magic for a week or two beyond that rest up as much as possible you can leave as of today and our outpost is about the midpoint between Dawnstar and Magnolia so it should take u about 3 days to get there" with that the doctor left the room leaving a stunned Natsu in his wake.

"Oh and before you go take the books with you she said they'd help with the God Slayer Magic's and the Demon slayer one also potentially something called Heavenly body magic good luck mr Dragneel and thanks for saving the town my family were killed by that thing so thanks" He pushed his glasses back up on his nose and left.

**2 days later **

Natsu hauled ass to try and get back before the S-class trials he hoped the Master wasn't informed of his condition and need to wait so that he could still sneak in. Coming upon the doors to the guild hall he kicked them open as was the custom and when everyone turned to see him, Gashes across his chest and stomach that had clearly been burned shut, prosthetic arm and clearly tattooed right arm they all gasped "NATSU!!!! What happened to you?"

After 3 hours explaining everything to the guild he went upstairs to meet master Makarov. "Come in" the master called after hearing Natsu knock on the door. "Ah Natsu I'm so proud of you my boy I have read the report from the council and to think you managed to take it down with minimal collateral damage caused by you the entire reward of 150 million was sent to your acct minus 25 million for the guild, now the hard part of all this is you'll have to miss the exams I told you'd I'd set up a separate trial for you in a few months before you left if this happened but sorry you'll have to stay here Mira volunteered to stay behind and to keep you company and help with your meds and rehab for your arm"

Natsu nodded sadly before retreating from the office to go home.

**Day of the exams **

It was the afternoon of exam day and Natsu was utterly miserable he wanted to go compete with his Nakama and earn his spot not be given a special speedster exam but he had no choice he could barely use his arm after all he was sitting in the guild hall eating food and listening to Mira tell stories attempting to cheer him up when a specter of the first master appeared in the guild hall.

Everyone immediately recognized her "First master!" She raised her hand silencing the shouts "I'm not really here this is merely a magic projection a specter or ghost if you will for I am long gone but I'll always be here to help our guild now is Natsu Dragneel here?"

Natsu's head perks right up at that "I'm right here Master! What do you need?"

"Acnologia is making a Bee line for Tenrou and your guild mates are just got out of a battle with Grimoire heart they don't have enough left to fight him but you can buy them time. I can use my magic to teleport you there and gift you with my fairy magic itself which should help your magic settle enough to be used and to heal you a bit more it won't help with your arm though, but if you can distract him long enough I can cast a spell that'll trap them in stasis in an alternate dimension an ultimate defense where he won't be able to get them and it won't run out till all of their magic does" Mavis finished and looked into Natsu's eyes seeing his resolve.

"Lead the way Master" natsu spoke in a tone that left no arguments from anyone else. Mavis places her hand on Natsu's prosthetic arm and a new tattoo appearing around his guild mark that filled him with information on how to cast the 3 Fairy spells and pumped him full of healing magic to stabilize his core and fix the damage, and little did he know purify END removing it from his and his connection to the book itself while removing the memories of the past life as well. Mavis left that part out because she knew Zeref and knew he felt guilt for what he had done to his brother in the hopes of ending his own existence and she hoped doing this for him might pacify Zeref to some extent. Then she used a spell opening a portal and the pair passed through it landing Natsu on a boat in the middle of the ocean not having anytime to ponder how the boat got there or why he looked up to the sound of the loud Roar ahead of him.

**"Natsu" **the boy heard the voice in his head again "Dad?" **"Yes Natsu I'm with you now as if always been son, you're no match for Acnologia as you are now however you may be able to hurt him. But to do it you must combine the Magic's running through you. Most humans can only carry 1-3 Magic's without the aid of lacrima but being a slayer and having the ability to consume magic you've found a loophole by emptying your core prior to consuming it you inadvertently consumed some of Jellal's heavenly body magic at the tower and laxus's Lightning, you have two different lacrima inside your being now giving you power and Mavis gave you some of hers to go with your demon and dragon slayer powers combine them my son much like a unison raid, combine them use the Unison Drive go into your Dragon Force with the Magic's combined and enter Divine dragon mode that might be able to damage him enough to keep him down while they escape" **Natsu nodded confused as hell but he closed his eyes and felt out for his Magic's inside his very soul he found 7 glowing orbs Two for his dragon slayer Magics, one for his demon slayer and two more for his god slayer then he saw the fairy magic and heavenly body magic he focused on merging the two orbs that looked the most similar both glowing golden in the heavenly body and fairy magic.

**On Tenrou **

The members of the guild on the shore were terrified they'd been throwing everything they had left at the dragon of the apocalypse and it had done nothing, they'd been all but resigned to their fate till Mavis appeared "Quick my children form a circle and hold hands your other dragon slayer will try and distract him while I cast Fairy Sphere"

"What!?!? NATSU IS HERE THAT IDIOT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE AT THE GUILD!" Makarov roared the others had similar sentiments until Mavis shut them up "I got him and brought him here out of every plan and strategy I could come up with this was the only one with even a chance of success"

Everyone shut up and did as they were told while they watched horrified as Acnologia began to charge a breath attack, that is until they felt the purest magic any of them had ever come across wash over them as they looked out to see they saw Natsu in a boat waves picking up around him as two golden magic circles appeared one below his feet another at ankle height, then a Black and gold one (Lightning god) then another that was Black and red (Fire god) now they'd went up to his waist and by now they were all shaking from the amount of power they were feeling then another circle one made of black and blue then another of pure yellow (Lightning dragon) then finally his usual red the 7 circles merged and a pillar of bright White flames with Blue flecks towers into the sky and then the hear a roar **Diven Crimson Dragon King Mode!!! **

They were all left stunned as Natsu's body even his prosthetic were covered in the deepest blood red scales while he had white and red wings sprout from his back and his eyes glowed gold so bright they could see it on the island, then in a blink of an eye he vanished and appeared in front of the Dragon in a flash **Divine Dragon King: Demolition Fist! **Their jaws dropped as his hands were covered in golden flame as he punched the beast in the mouth causing him to crash into the water **Diving Dragon King: Roar of the Emporer!!**

A massive beam of white and golden flame came out from his mouth and blasted Acnologia as he rose from the ocean again tearing through his wing and making him roar in pain but then Natsu's body gave and he fell from the sky not used to his power yet he reverted to normal and splashed into the ocean they all screamed "NATSU!" and then their world went dark.

**1 week later Fairy Tail infirmary **

"Ugh what the hell hit me?" Natsu asked yet again until he heard a rather adorable giggle "That would be Acnologia Natsu don't you remember?"

Natsu shot right up recognizing that voice in an instant "Mira! Did they make it are they okay?"

"Well honestly we're not sure the island is gone but there isn't any debris of any kind so it seems like it worked as even though Acnologia attacked it would generally leave something behind the council assumes them dead though, oh and we voted and you're the new master so congratulations!" Mira then hugged the pink haired dragon slayer who was now being suffocated by her huge bust.

"Mira...Mira can't breathe" Natsu chokes out.

"Oh sorry Natsu I was just so happy you're okay!" Mira shouted before breaking down in tears finally at the thought of not truly knowing if her brother and sister and friends were safe.

"It's okay Mira they'll be okay when Mavis gave me knowledge of her spells one of them was Fairy Sphere which I think is what she used which would explain it vanishing completely like she said into a pocket dimension on stasis and it'll stay like that till their all drained of magic to sustain the spell as they were all exhausted at the time I'd assume 5-10 years but worst case if they were all full power it would've been 20 or more so I'm grateful that it shouldn't be long, now since when am I Master and also who do we still have left?" Natsu asked immediately trying to figure out how the hell they made an idiot like him master and how he'd take care of his Nakama in the meantime till his friends returned.

"Well you've been Master since we heard about the fate of the group on Tenrou, we have Vejeetr, Warren, Jet and Droy we got Bisca and Alzak and we have Macao and Wakaba. Besides them just you and me" Mira said.

Natsu nodded before going down to the guild hall "LISTEN UP, they're not gone our Nakama was sealed in an legendary Fairy spell called Fairy sphere they're in stasis in another dimension for how long I'm not sure but all we can do is make sure we keep the guild going until then and grow stronger. You've all elected me as Guild master and so my first order is this Vejeeter, Jet, Droy, Macao and Wakaba get training there will be an S class exam in 6 months and it's mandatory for you to be there our guild needs more S class mages if we are going to stay afloat, second Mira you're in charge like I said this guild needs the S class income and seeing as you just got your magic back you need to train to get back to your old self in the meantime I'll take all the S class quests on the board and do as many as I can I will be back 2 times every month to do the paperwork and check in but for us to stay open we need these quests do your best to get stronger so you can pass the next exam! We will grow stronger and make our Nakama proud of us and we will stay number 1 because who are we?!?!" Natsu shouted to the entire hall.

"FAIRY TAIL!!!"

"I SAID WHO ARE WE!?!?!"

"FAIRY TAIL!!!!!!!!"

"YEAH WE ARE FAIRY TAIL THE NUMBER ONE GUILD IN ALL OF FIORE AND WE NEVER GIVE UP!!!!" Natsu shouted to the hall.

**6 months later **

It had been 6 months since the Tenrou group vanished and the first thing Natsu did as Master command everyone to train and train they did. While they were doing that Natsu had run himself into the ground completing around 6 S-class quests a month and training and learning whenever he was back in the guild or resting for the night on a quest. He'd even went back to his home with Igneel to enter the throne room where Igneel slept most of the time to take any books and scrolls on other dragon slayer arts and draconic magic.

In that time Natsu had slayed demons, Drakes and Wyverns even two giants. He'd decided to separate his Magics he possessed and learn and master them all individually starting of course with his Fire Dragon magic as he still felt he had more to learn. Also he found a sword known as Ryu made from the scales of the 3 previous fire dragon Kings melted down and combined with their bone and certain magical metals to make a katana that was simply a work of art. It was in a red sheath made of Igneel's scales and tied with golden fabric trim the sword itself was made of a black metal melted down and combined with the scales of the 3 previous kinds giving it a crimson hue and enabling it to absorb and conduct fire the hilt was made from dragon bone wrapped in Red cloth and the guard was golden. He'd taken a liking to the sword and had opted to carry it on his back making his scarf into the tie to keep it there, and practicing any chance he got.

While he was doing all of this everyone had grown leaps and bounds Mira had gotten back to her old strength and even trained with Bisca and Alzak to learn Gun magic and Marksmanship. Wakaba had opted to further master his smoke magic while Macao had expanded on his fire Magic's and tried to learn another in the form of his friends smoke magic he even started attempting to learn Card magic in honor of his former drinking partner in Cana though it wasn't going to well. Warren and Vejeeter further improved their innate Magic's and Jet and Droy both worked on not only improving their current Magic but also learning Solid Script in honor of levy and Reedus returned to the Guild out of the blue and after hearing the news joined in the training with his pict magic even deciding to go so far as to learn rune magic as it had similar origins.

When the month ended S class exams were held and Jet, Droy and Bisca were promoted from this batch Macao got put in charge while Natsu kept taking harder and harder quests to continue to keep the guild afloat while sending Bisca and Jet and Droy on the lower level S class quests. This time though Mira had forced Natsu to take her with him as the quests he took were two Ss class and one SSS class meaning he took a decade quest to vanquish a Hydra in Twilight and another fighting a drake in Oaktown hills then the SSS class to take out another of Zeref's Demon's terrorizing Hargeon the demon was known as Rancur and it was a sea serpent ravaging ships going out to see and destroying the ports any chance it got.

**2 years later **

Natsu had prompted the rest of the group of Macao, Wakaba, Warren and Vejeeter along with Reedus to S class by now, the guild was still growing and they'd even added a few new members in Rouge and Sting the twin dragons. Natsu even managed to convince the council somehow to allow Cobra from Orecion Seis into the guild and out of prison so now they had more dragon slayers, aside from that Ultear and Meredy had joined and he'd convinced Jellal to join as Mystogan as long as himself and Ultear and Meredy got all the Dark guild extermination quests.

In that time much had changed Mira managed to take over both the Drake and Sea serpent after Natsu weakened them enough so she had two new tools at her disposal she also began to learn chain magic which she adapted to her style by making into a whip and calling it whip magic instead, she'd mastered Gun magic and now decided to begin learning light magic.

Natsu on the other hand mastered Lightning and Fire Dragon slayer magic and the God magic versions he'd also managed to master his Devil slayer magic and was now the foremost sword expert in Fiore. Now he was working on his heavenly body magic and the fairy 3. He also decided to work on illusion and sleep magic to give him more ways to end a fight without destroying the joint. Which also led him to learning Fire Make magic and beginning to learn regular Lightning magic as well.

During their time on the road together Natsu and Mira had grown close and even started dating. Bisca and Alzak were now married and had a daughter and Mystogan and Ultear were together now even Meredy found a man in Sting. With the number of S class mages at their disposal now and the 3 new dragon slayers times were good again and the money was coming in quick making Natsu decide now he could finally take a step back and run the guild being a true master handling the paperwork and finances learning as much as he can to help his Nakama with their Magics and train the younger members, Mira was thrilled she went on less missions and did more modeling work while their relationship kept growing.

**1 year later **

Now the twin dragons were also S-class and the guild had gotten more new members Romeo had joined and started doing jobs with his dad. Natsu learned smoke magic for fun to add to his arsenal and had learned and read about every book in the library and while he could use all of the Magics he knew how they worked and could help his Nakama with them, believe it or not he'd become the foremost magical expert in Fiore.

Beyond that he'd finally decided to propose to Mira and had taken the odd decade quest from time to time improving his reputation enough he'd recently been invited to take the trials for being a Wizard saint seeing as Makarov was gone and Jellal as well as Jose had been excommunicated. He graciously accepted the invite and was preparing for the trials in 6 months time with the help of Jellal and Mira as well as all the other S class mages.

**Chapter end.**


End file.
